


Lips on you

by thisisnotourlasthunt



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hot, How Do I Tag, I hate tagging, Kissing, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Making Out, Neil's past references, No Beta, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Yes or no?, not so bad tho, nothing too descriptive, the knives have sheaths so they are safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotourlasthunt/pseuds/thisisnotourlasthunt
Summary: Neil stood for a second behind the door, he didn’t have great memories of learning how to wield knives, Lola would slash and scream at him whenever he did something wrong. Yet, this was not him learning, but him teaching Andrew. He would not let Lola ruin this for him. He took a deep breath and walked out of the door.or: Andrew and Neil scrimmage with knives on the roof and ends up in kisses!
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Lips on you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it, its the first time I write a full one shot on making out but I think it ended well.
> 
> Title is from Lips on you, maroon 5.
> 
> Story is mostly inspired in the malec training scene from the TV show 'Shadowhunters'.
> 
> I came up with these scenes thanks to this song, when you see the "~" you could play the song since I tried to interlace the moment they kissed with the song, but I used my reading speed, you could try if you like, it gives it a little bit of spice, or not, whatever you like the best.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that helped me through my insecurities on some of this scenes haha,
> 
> Also, this is not betaed nor edited so any mistakes its my fault.

“I want you to teach me how to fight with knives,” Andrew declared suddenly one afternoon as Neil finished watching an old exy game next to Andrew on the couch, who was eating ice cream.

“I thought Renee was teaching you?” Neil asked as he turned the TV off and turned to look at Andrew.

“Yes, but she doesn’t have as much experience as you do.” 

Neil hummed in agreement. “When?”

“Now.” 

Andrew stood up from the couch, leaving the finished bowl of ice cream on the coffee table and leaving the room. Neil followed. Andrew walked up the stairs to the roof and pushed the door open and walked out to the roof. Neil stood for a second behind the door, he didn’t have great memories of learning how to wield knives, Lola would slash and scream at him whenever he did something wrong. Yet, this was not him learning, but him teaching Andrew. He would not let Lola ruin this for him. He took a deep breath and walked out of the door.

* * *

“Now, remember to extend the knife outwardly and hold your stance at all times,” Neil reminded Andrew.

They had been up on the roof for about two hours, Neil taught Andrew some basic strikes and how to defend himself against them. At first, Neil had been a little lost in memories of his learning but Andrew always took him out of his head asking something that Neil knew for sure he already knew but it didn’t cease to work. 

Neil had started off teaching him how to hold the knife correctly, it wasn’t that Andrew didn’t know how to hold a knife, it was just that in most cases the way he held the knife would hurt him for most of the strikes he taught him. 

Now, two hours in, Neil was sure they could start scrimmaging.

Neil grabbed the knife Andrew had lent him so he could teach him and stood in the center of the roof.

“Let’s play” Neil smirked and saw a tiny smirk on Andrew’s face as he made his way to the center to stand right in front of Neil.

Neil placed his right foot in front of the left one, leveled with his shoulder, as he brought the knife, which was on his right hand, right in front of his chest, his shoulder in ninety degrees and waited for Andrew to make the first move. Which he did. Neil easily deflected the upward left-to-right slash Andrew had tried to perform on him. Andrew was definitely fast and capable but his first instinct was to attack rather than defend himself. 

Neil looked at Andrew and quickly analyzed the blonde’s stance, how he held the knife, and tried to figure what his next approach would be. Then he got it. He took a step towards Andrew, the sheathed knife in his left hand, giving Andrew an opportunity to get to his right side. As expected, Andrew did reach for Neil’s right side, yet he was ready so he just twirled and made a cross slash from Andrew’s left shoulder to his right abdomen. Andrew groaned in response to the play and glared at Neil’s light laugh. The latter noticed that Andrew was breathing heavily and had sweat dripping down his flushed face, he looked  _ hot  _ and the darkness in those hazel eyes didn’t help much. 

Neil, suddenly feeling really hot, took his shirt off, leaving his scarred and defined chest displayed for Andrew’s eyes only. Neil watched as Andrew’s eyes roamed over his chest, dark and glistering at the same time, something Neil had learned with time to call ‘desire’. 

“Another one, eh?” Neil called as he walked away to his starting position. Andrew didn’t reply, he just rolled his shoulders and twirled his knife as he walked to his position.

“You know, the first time I ever had to fight in a knife battle I was thirteen.” Neil began as they began their second scrimmage, both leaving their spots and walking towards the other.

“One of my father’s men came for me while I was in school.” Andrew tried a cross lash, rotating the tip of the knife slightly counter wise so that the edge was angled to the right, giving him the perfect position to slash left to right, yet Neil easily blocked it squatting and turning to the right quickly, successfully deflecting the slash as he began the story. 

“At first I was scared but as I saw his blade the adrenaline kicked in,” Neil remembered that day, he had just finished the day when a man grabbed him from behind and pulled him to an ally that was close to the school, the man had had a proud smile, probably happy that he had caught Neil. Something had snapped in Neil’s head when he saw the blade, he had fought and after a ten-minute fight with the man, Neil left the alley, leaving behind the corpse of the man. He and Mary left town the next day.

“I left that fight with some wounds, whereas the man? Let’s just say, that man wasn’t able to walk out of there.” Neil softly goaded while smirking as he swiftly moved the knife to perform an upward thrust, from the blade chambered at his side, thrust up, driving the point upwards into Andrew’s chest, right in the middle of it. 

Neil lingered the sheathed blade in the middle of Andrew’s chest, where Neil could feel Andrew’s quick heartbeat from the knife. Andrew looked down at the knife and slowly made his way to look directly into Neil’s eyes, gold meeting blue. They looked into each other’s eyes, both their pupils dilated and dark in desire, for a moment before Neil grinned, biting his lower lip, and stepped back, slowly and teasingly, making his way back to his starting position backward so he could still face the blonde.

Andrew had followed Neil’s movements with his darkened eyes completely still until Neil got to his position, where he stayed still for another movement before moving forward, knife dangling in his hand, to stand a few feet in front of Neil, eyes never leaving the auburn man.

Neil looked up and down at Andrew taking a good look at the man in front of him, grinning, before taking a step forward in the blonde’s direction, not bothering to make a stance, just teasingly approaching the man, waiting for him to make the first move.

The blonde did, as expected, twirling the knife, crouched into the fighting position Neil taught him, eyeing as Neil teasingly walked, not even caring to make a proper stance. After a minute of this, Andrew rushed to where Neil was, yet the auburn man saw this coming before Andrew even took a step, so as the blonde reached him, Neil twirled and jumped to the side effectively evading Andrew.

“One of the worst knife fights I’ve been in was when I was fifteen,” Neil began his second story as he walked creating a circle around Andrew a few feet from the blonde.

“Mom was out at her temporary job while I walked to the motel we were living in for the last week and a half.” Neil watched Andrew as the latter seemed to think about what he could do next, so Neil let him get closer to him, deciding that Andrew could practice a bit of close knife fighting.

“Some muggers tried to rob me, four to be exact.” Andrew tried to make a slash at Neil’s neck, right were the jugular vein was located, yet Neil redirected Andrew’s arm, by placing the outer part of the knife on his arm and pushing his arm whilst moving backward, making Andrew’s arm rotate outwardly without the possibility of harming Neil.

“I had noticed that they had been following me two blocks away, but I kept them entertained until I came across an alley, then they pushed me to it. They had proud smirks on their faces.” Andrew was taking a few steps forward, where Neil knew there was a wall, he could easily change directions or be the one pushing Andrew to the wall, but he wanted to see where this went so he just continued telling his story.

“They didn’t know I had a knife and knew how to use it, how could they? I was just a small and ‘defenseless’ teenager. They shouldn’t have underestimated me.” 

Andrew finally pinned him to the wall and, after a while of looking at each other in the eye, brought the knife to Neil’s throat, he had a small smirk, pleased to have won yet it disappeared as he felt the small taps Neil made with the knife right where his femoral artery was located. Andrew slowly looked down at the knife, just as Neil felt a smirk form on his face. In a real fight, Neil would have had an advantage, striking there would have made Andrew buckle and have to take a step back, unable to do much harm, and would bleed to death. Andrew seemed to come to this realization as he brought his gaze up to meet Neil’s.

Neither of them moved, just stared into each other’s eyes, gold meeting blue, both of their pupils dilating making them dark of desire. Their chests going up and down as they took tired breaths, Neil could feel his heart thumping his rib cage, not only from tiredness but from being able to be this close to Andrew and being able to call him his and be his.

“Yes or no?” Andrew breathed out.

“ _ Fuck _ _ yes _ ” Neil exhaled instantly.

As soon as the word was out of Neil’s mouth, they both threw the knives to the side and Andrew met their lips together and Neil felt as if a jolt of energy passed through them. Andrew’s lips were soft against Neil’s, their movements and breathing in sync like many times before, it was like their lips had been made perfectly fit for the other. The kiss had started fast in their desire to have their lips together, but as they continued pinned at the wall, it slowed down into a more passionate kiss as Neil brought his hands to Andrew’s hair as the latter trailed his fingers through the former’s defined and scarred torso and chest, feeling the rough skin. 

They keep pressed into one another until their mortal lungs ache in a request for fresh air and they have to unwillingly pull back and take a few breaths before pressing their lips together again. As they pull back, Neil opens his eyes to look at the gorgeous man right in front of him as he takes his shirt off, and it makes Neil wonder how could he be so lucky. A smirk starts tugging at Neil’s puffy lips and he bites his lower lip in an attempt to hide it, though he suspects it does nothing against it forming in his lips. 

“Idiot,” Andrew murmurs as he closes the distance between their chests and Neil longs to be able to touch Andrew’s defined and sweaty muscles.

“Yes or no?” He asks Andrew, knowing the blonde would understand.

“Yes.”

“Where?” He asks because he doesn’t want to ruin the moment by touching Andrew somewhere he didn’t feel comfortable to be touched.

Andrew leans closer to Neil, lips about to touch when he murmurs a single word, but that meant more for Neil. “Anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you are having a great day, week, month. If you liked this, don't forget to leave some love with kudos and comment what you think! Stay safe everyone <3


End file.
